Help me
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Jess meets a guy at the bar, but what is his real intentions. Set before Jess and Nick get together Please review :)


Nick looks over at Jess, she was in the bar keeping him company that night however her and a man hit it off really well and now Nick was left watching her from behind the bar. Nick had watched them most of the night, and noticed that every time Jess went to the toilet he followed and waited outside it for her, any time Jess went to get up to get drinks he followed her, either this man was really interested in her or just a creep.

Later that night Nick saw the man and Jess leave the bar 'oh great' Nick says to himself, 'we are going to have to listen to them two tonight.' Nick goes out from behind the bar to pick up the glasses from the tables when he notices that the man had left his phone behind. Nick picks it up and leaves the bar the way Jess had.

Nick walks out into the small car park beside the bar, he sees two figures and walks towards them thinking it was Jess and the man. As he gets closer he realises he is right, however something was wrong. Jess was up against the car struggling and the man was holding her down trying to get her into the car. 'Hey!' Nick shouts as he runs towards them. 'Nick!' Jess shouts as she turns to him, Nick sees her face and it was very clear that she was crying.

As soon as Nick gets over to them he pushes the man away from Jess and turns to her 'Are you okay?' he asks pushing hair out of her face. 'Yeah' she whispers as she closes her eyes. 'Did he hurt you Jess?' he asks her, looking her up and down. Jess shakes her head, 'No,' she paused 'thank goodness you came Nick' Jess says shakily. Nick pulls Jess into a hug and holds her tightly.

Nick and Jess then get forced apart. 'She's mine' the man shouts at Nick as he points at Jess. 'She is not yours' Nick shouts back at him in disgust. The man then swings for Nick and the punch lands successfully on his face. Nick stumbles back and the man punches him again, this time in the stomach. Nick hugs his stomach from the impact, as he does the man turns round and pushes Jess into the car. Nick then comes up behind him and pulls him away from the car, he tries to open the car door but they are all locked. 'Jess call the police' Nick shouts to her. Jess nods and takes out her phone.

Nick turns back round but only to be met by another punch to the face, however this time Nick returns the punch to the man's abdomen. The man pulls Nick away from the car and throws him to the ground, where he then starts to kick him. Nick then knocks the back of the guys knee so he falls to the ground beside him, Nick quickly and painfully jumps up and runs to the car where Jess is still trying to get out of the car.

'Are you okay?' Nick asks her again. Jess nods at him, before a great fear rose in her eyes, before she could warn Nick the man comes up behind Nick and hits his head up against the car door.

'Nick!' Jess shouts as she watches her friend fall to the ground unconscious.

After a few moments the sound of sirens came closer and closer, the man was about to run off when several officers ran round the corner. They quickly ran over to the man and arrested him and they took they keys off him and let Jess out of the car. 'Nick' she cries as she jumps out of the car and falls beside her friend. Nick groans as he slowly opens his eyes and looks up to see Jess. 'Jess' he says as he quickly jumps up so he is sitting straight. He takes her hands and runs his up and down her shoulders inspecting every bit of her to see if she was not hurt. It doesn't take Jess long before she hugs him tightly. 'I'm so sorry Nick' she tells him not letting him go and starting to cry again. Nick laughs 'None of this is your fault Jess,' he tells her, 'I'm just glad you are okay.' Jess pulls away so she can see Nicks face, the blood was running down the side of his head where it had been hit against the car. 'You're hurt' Jess tells him. Nick smiles, 'I'll be fine' he tells her. Nick stares into her hurt eyes for a few moments before he slowly leans towards her and kisses her. After a few moments they both pull away and smile at each other, 'come on Miller, lets get you to the hospital' Jess says as she helps Nick up onto his feet.


End file.
